M2 Flamethrower
The M2 Flamethrower is a Call of Duty: World at War Tier 1 perk that allows a player to use an M2 Flamethrower. It is used in the same way between online and offline game modes. It doesn't use any ammo, but overheats, and requires the player to wait for it to cool-down before firing again. It originates from Call of Duty: United Offensive, where it can be used throughout the Russian campaign. However, that was its only appearance and usage before Call of Duty: World at War, where its usage both in singleplayer and multiplayer was expanded. This perk is the last Perk to be unlocked, at level 65. If the player decides to enter Prestige Mode, it will see very little, if no use at all. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign In the single-player campaign, the Flamethrower can be used by the player in the Pacific Campaign in the missions "Hard Landing" "Burn 'em Out" and "Blowtorch and Corkscrew." Multiplayer Unlocked at Level 65, the M2 is a potent close-quarters weapon. A player with a flamethrower will have a different appearance than what their primary weapon would provide, as well as a large fuel tank on their back: Rifleman model for Marine Raiders, Submachinegun model for the Imperial Army and Machine gun model for the Red Army and the Wehrmacht, all having a fuel tank on their back, as mentioned above. It does not do continuous damage, contrary to what one would expect from a flamethrower. It does 50 damage to the target every 0.2 seconds (it will do damage the first time it hits and is incapable of damaging the same target again for 0.2 seconds), requiring two hits to kill, five if the target is using the Fireproof perk. It can be used to clear rooms or tunnels. This weapon never runs out of fuel, it only overheats. The weapon cannot fire while it is cooling off and flashing yellow. It is very useful on smaller maps or maps with a lot of enclosed areas. It is extremely effective when combined with Juggernaut as this will allow the player to get closer even while being shot at. However, a major downside is it creates a lot of smoke and flame, effectively blocking vision. Taking out the Flamethrower will cause the player to move at the same speed as a sub machine gun or shotgun user. Due to a possible glitch, the weapon is a bad choice to use with the knife. For some reason, the damage timing and hit are off, so the player can be killed by the very person they are trying to knife. This can be very useful for a sniper, as they may sometimes need a close quarters weapon and will not want to lose their second perk such as Stopping Power in order to use Overkill. However, equipping the flamethrower on a sniper class will cause a player to lose the Ghillie Suit they would otherwise receive, along with the camouflage benefits the suit provides. Nazi Zombies In Nazi Zombies, the Flamethrower can be obtained from the Mystery Box. It is received as a weapon that loses its ability to kill efficiently at round 10 on Nacht der Untoten, eight on Verruckt, six-eight on Shi No Numa, and six on Der Riese, from then on it becomes useless unless upgraded. On Shi No Numa and Der Riese it has extremely slow mobility, as if the player was carrying a machine gun. It should be avoided after round 5 on solo mode, as its low damage make it not worth keeping, on the other side, it can be very useful when in hands of a skilled player and paired with an STG-44 and/or machine gun. It is somewhat recommended for Co-op matches although it does little damage while obscuring other players' vision. However, the fact it never runs out of ammo makes it useful if the players are camping and give the flame user support. When camping in co-op, the flamethrower can be valuable to a 3-4 player team as it kills and weakens zombies resulting in less ammo cost to other players. It is also great against crowds, allowing the user to deal a lot of damage to many zombies at once without wasting ammo. Also, it can be used to score many points by letting the zombies burn after the first burst, if the player can avoid any contact with the zombies. It can be very useful on Nazi Zombies with Insta-Kill. The flames wash over zombies and pass them unlike most bullets. A short burst can clear an entire room. When Pack-a-Punched, the M2 Flamethrower becomes the "F1W Nitrogen Cooled". When upgraded, it becomes lighter making it more mobile, it has a reduced cool-down time, and an increased time it can fire without overheating. It will also never overheat if fired in short bursts. Additionally, the Flamethrower is the only weapon that does not fire purple projectiles and emit a strange noise when fired, after upgrading it. However, the tube that connects the tank to the weapon will glow blue, which is easier to see when aiming down the sights. Double Tap Root Beer affects the flamethrower in Nazi Zombies, making it overheat faster but do slightly more damage. M2 Flamethrower vs. F1W Nitrogen Cooled Gallery File:M2 Flamethrower.png|The M2 Flamethrower. m2fttp.png|Third person view of the character using the M2 Flamethrower with the fuel tanks on his back. 1 way to kill with a flamethrower.jpg|Infantry reacting to the fire. FIW Nitrogen Cooled.jpg|The FIW Nitrogen Cooled. Marine M2 Flamethrower.jpg|A Marine Raider firing a M2 flamethrower. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES On the iPhone version of zombies, in the level Nacht der Untoten, the player can get it from the Sniper Cabinet for 2000 points, but it will replace the player's current weapon. Despite this, it is a good trade as it is one of the better weapons for this version. The flamethrower is also available in the Mystery Box on all the zombies maps on the iPod/iPhone version of Zombies. Tips *It is extremely effective against dogs in multiplayer, though it is far less useful against the Hellhounds in Nazi Zombies. *For the reason mentioned above, a good idea is to stand in a corner and let the dogs come in. *Firing the flamethrower in bursts helps avoid overheating. *It is almost never wise to aim down sights of a flamethrower, it will obstruct the player's movement, and it does not improve accuracy much (if at all). *Always take cover when activating a flamethrower as it needs to be charged before firing. *A flamethrower will provide lighting in dark, tight areas where CQC is usually present, such as on the maps Makin and Dome. *Stopping Power does have a noticeable effect on the flamethrower. Though, it doesn't seem to cancel out Juggernaut or Flak Jacket. *Switching to the M2 flamethrower the first time after spawning will cause a short delay like most other weapons, prevent this by switching to the M2 flamethrower immediately after spawning and switching back. *It can be used on Headquarters effectively because the majority of the HQs are inside buildings as in Upheaval. *The flamethrower is a great substitution for smoke grenades when in buildings (for the player's teammates, not the player), as it can distract, kill and blind enemies, making it easier for the player's team to win a War match. *Using it in War mode or Domination can be very useful with good cover, as enemies will tend to go in groups to capture the objective, and firing against these groups can help the player achieve an artillery strike or dogs. *The Flamethrower can effectively replace the Smoke Grenades, freeing one space for Special Grenades. *If fired out a window or destroyed wall, it can easily give the player's position away. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) On the Nintendo DS version the Flamethrower is only found in a supply drop on the second mission: "Into the Jungle". It doesn't have infinite ammo but instead comes with 300 seconds of fire. Unlike the console and PC versions, where one burst will take down a troop, in the DS it doesn't overheat and when crouching it has a higher damage; however enemies take time to die and can shoot as well: this makes the flamethrower a less desirable weapon. It is also not available in Multiplayer. If the player melees with the M2 Flamethrower, they will hear the melee sound, but won't see a melee animation. File:M2 Flamethrower DS.jpg|The M2 Flamethrower in the DS version. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The M2 Flamethrower is first available in the second part of Basic Training. Roebuck tells Miller to take the M2 Flamethrower after a Marine is shot when burning down a barricade to move forward. Because the weapons provided are a M1 Garand and a Thompson, the M1 is best advised to swap with the M2 Flamethrower. It proves an advantage when out of ammo because it regains fuel when not being used and it's wide flame radius and damage is quite useful in close quarters. It does have it's downsides though. The fact that at a certain point before overheating and letting it refuel is that it requires to overheat completely before refueling which is quite disappointing when a huge horde of enemy soldiers need to be cleared out. And the fact that the mobility is quite low and the same level as the Bazooka, sprinting is limited quite a lot when using this weapon. A rare glitch occurs where enemy soldiers only catch fire when in the centre of the flame which is yet again another downside. The ironsights take more time to bring up, even slower than the Bazooka. But it is still quite a good weapon non-the less Call of Duty: Black Ops The M2 Flamethrower is available as a power up in Dead Ops Arcade. (It is also available in first person via mods. The M2 Flamethrower could have appeared in Black Ops but was most likely replaced with the Under Barrel Flamethrower Attachment. This model was reused and put into Dead Ops Arcade). For limited amount of time the flamethrower can be used although firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. It can set multiple zombies on fire at once, possesses moderate initial power, but high damage over time, and slows zombies down. Note that the flamethrower severely restricts visibility of the map where fired, more so than any other weapon. It is also not available in the Mystery Box in the classic Zombie maps in the Hardened and Prestige version of Black Ops. It was planned to be in Kino der Toten and "Five", but it was scrapped along with the Wunderwaffe-DG 2 and the Molotov Cocktail. FlamethrowerDOA.jpg|The Flamethrower in "Dead Ops Arcade". Flameblackops.jpg|The M2 Flamethrower in Dead Ops Arcade. Notice low quality marine first person model from Call of Duty 4. M2 Flamethrower BO.jpg|Another view of the Flamethrower in multiplayer, through mods Trivia * The player can get the Trophy/Achievement "Firestarter" if they only use the flamethrower as a main weapon through any mission. Grenades, bayonets and knives may be used but special grenades may not. If they fire even one bullet, the player will not get the trophy/achievement. * Strangely enough, if an enemy is hit in the head with a flamethrower in single player, they will not burn to death as normal, but instead simply fall over. This might be because it is being registered as a head shot. In the Wii version, even if shot in the head, they may sometimes try to pat out the fire. * In the iPhone version of" Nacht der Untoten", the M2 Flamethrower can be obtained from the sniper cabinet for 2000 points. * Due to the graphical limitations of the Wii, the tube connecting the flamethrower to its fuel tanks will sometimes be disconnected from the tanks. * On the level "Blowtorch and Corkscrew", the flamethrower grip will be coated with rust. * The Wii version of the flamethrower uses the Hardcore reticule. * In Call of Duty: World at War (DS), the flamethrower is only available in the mission "Into The Jungle". * If the player walks up-close to an object (as close as possible) and fires the Flamethrower, no fire will appear. * This is the only weapon that can kill the player in one hit, even on Recruit. * The flamethrower was supposed to make an appearance in Kino der Toten and Five . * In Zombies, it is impossible for two players to have the flamethrower simultaneously. * In Zombies on the PC, if one activates noclip mode and flies outside (or inside) the map then deactivates it, when they re-enter noclip they will be able to fire the flamethrower from the last place they were. * In the Wii version of World at War, shooting a soldier with a flamethrower anywhere in the body will result in the fuel tank exploding. * In World at War multiplayer it's possible to survive being burned by the flamethrower. If this happens, the player's model will reflect the damage by having torn clothes and burnt skin. Videos Video:M2 Flamethrower Montage Gameplay with the M2 flamethrower Category:Weapons Category:Flamethrowers Category:DS weapons Category:Perks Category:Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons